Falcon (Joaquin Torres, Hero Datafile)
FALCON Joaquín Torres secret Joaquín Torres came to the United States with his mother and grandmother when he was six years old. He lived in Tucson, Arizona, where he graduated from high school in the honor roll. Joaquín cared deeply for the Mexican community, specially those trying to come to the United States. He would leave water, food and medicine for the people trying to cross the border. Joaquín was kidnapped by the Sons of the Serpent, as part of their agenda to capture people in the border to send them Karl Malus for experimenting. Captain America (Sam Wilson) was informed of Joaquín's disappearance by his grandmother Mariana, so the hero investigated the case and ultimately came to face Malus. Cap found Joaquín in Malus' New York base, where he had been experimenting on Joaquín and turned him into a falcon/human hybrid using Cap's own avian partner, Redwing. After Malus' defeat, Joaquín was rescued, and remained under Cap's care. Unlike the condition of those experimented on by Malus, Joaquín's mutations didn't revert. It was discovered by Claire Temple that because Redwing himself was vampiric, some of the aspects of that condition were transferred over into Torres, most notably a regenerative factor that prevented the regression of his condition. Joaquín played an important role in Captain America's fight against the Serpent Society. When the hero was kidnapped and thrown off a building, Redwing detected that his owner was in danger. Because Joaquín shared the same psychic bond with Redwing as Sam did, he received the message, and flew to Captain America's location, successfully catching him in mid-air. However, the Serpent Society soon ganged up on Joaquín. Using the shared psychic link with Redwing, Cap transmitted to Joaquín the moves he would use, allowing the young boy to hold his own against the serpent-themed villains. After the defeat of the Serpent Society when reinforcements arrived to help Cap and Joaquín, mainly in the form of Misty Knight and D-Man, Joaquín decided to become Captain America's sidekick, and assumed the mantle of the Falcon. As a result of Karl Malus' experiments, Joaquín was turned into a hybrid between a falcon and a human. However, the falcon used to transform Joaquín was in turn vampiric, giving the young man additional abilities which mostly manifested in being unable to revert his transformation. Joaquín can fly by flapping his arms, which have been partially turned into wings. Because avian carriers of vampirism don't suffer from a lot of the side effects that afflict humans, only some aspects of that condition were transferred to Joaquín. The most notable of this abilities is a regenerative healing factor which prevents Joaquín from turning back to human. Claire Temple theorized that this regenerative abilities could even regrow parts of Joaquíns body. This healing factor has also allowed Joaquín to survive fatal wounds, he has been able to return from the dead after having his head bitten by Cottonmouth. Similarly to Sam Wilson, Joaquín shares a psychic link with Redwing. Because of that, Joaquín and Sam indirectly share a mental link, as they can use Redwing as sort of a messenger to share thoughts with each other. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D10, Team D6 Distinctions Good Samaritan, Psychic Connection, Under Cap's Wing Power Sets HUMAN-AVIAN HYBRID Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Subsonic Flight D8, Weapon D6 SFX: Aerobatics. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Healing Factor. Spend 1 PP to recover physical stress, or step back physical trauma. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Human-Avian Hybrid power die to a pool. Step back each Flight Harness power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Psychic Link. Physical stress received by Redwing, Sam Wilson or Joaquin Torres may be converted into mental stress for another of these characters instead. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Human-Avian Hybridization power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Hollow Bones. Step up physical stress from crushing impact and gain 1 PP. FALCON COSTUME Comm D6, Cybernetic Senses D8, Enhanced Durability D8, Swingline D6 SFX: Network. When using Comm involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, step up or double Comm. SFX: Talon. When inflicting a grapple-based complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Falcon Costume power to gain 1 PP. Recover by activating an opportunity, or during a transition scene. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Science Rookie D6, Tech Rookie D6, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THE FALCON'' '''1 XP When you give an asset to Cap for the fist time during a scene. 3 XP When you help Cap recover from stress or complications. 10 XP When you prevent Cap from taking trauma, or decide to part ways with Cap for better or worse. CHILD OF IMMIGRATION 1 XP When you help out or take up a fight for immigrants. 3 XP When you take emotional stress from the suffering of immigrants. 10 XP When you achieve a success to better the situation of immigrants to the United States, or decide to leave the United States to fight the reasons of emigration. Category: Datafile Category: Hero Datafiles Category: Partner of Captain America